1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical toys and more particularly to toy mechanical monsters that interact with toy action figures.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,729 discloses a hollow ball containing a spring wound motor gimbal mounted about an axis parallel to a playing surface to rotate the ball along a playing surface and simultaneously pivot the feet of a figure carried atop the ball. A weight is included to maintain a rod supporting the figure in a generally vertical position. Additional prior art toys including a figure mounted atop an eccentrically weighted ball are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 672,707; 907,092; and 4,471,565. There remains a need, however, for an entertaining toy mechanical monster that moves about a playing surface on a rounded base in a manner other than is disclosed in these prior art patents.